His Eyes
by superrcricel.x
Summary: AU. Her friend's dragged her to a stupid party, though when she meets HIM, she's not so worried anymore. She wants to know more about his eyes. InuKag. READD. : x.


Disclaimer: Here's that thing yoo !! I don't own any of the characters or any other.. stuff. blahblahblah. I would like to, can I have them? -puppy dog look- !

Haa. :)

NEWAYZ.

This is my first story, it was actually a story I wrote for this english thingy. Felt like it NEEDED to be changed to Inuyasha like. :)

Read, obviously.

Review if you want to. :)

x.

His Eyes.

Why do these things always happen to me? I mean, come on, I go to school. My grades are good, I'm Kagome Higurashi, all round nice person (at least… that's what I thought).

I'm meant to have nice friends, nice person, friends with other nice people? You know, it's gotta work like that. Of course... Appearances could be deceiving. Like my friends? They are NOT nice.

Who drags, their (obviously NORMAL non-drunkard friend) straight to a drink till you go POP party? Traditional trashy RED paper like cups strewn over the whole yard, front AND back. It's not even 9 yet and I don't see another sober person in sight.

I mean, I think there might be ONE person who's not drunk; he's past the green definitely fake grass. It's obvious it's fake, NO ONE can have grass that looks like that and call it natural; anyway back to the guy, DROOL FEST?

I think so, at least from this distance away, I am swinging on this old, rusty swing, it keeps squeaking too, I wondered when I first got on it… if it would break, and it hasn't yet, Oh right the guy. 10 points for staying on track brain.

His hair is what stands out the most, it's long, like REALLY long, didn't think guys had that type of hair you know. It's white, and almost silverfish in the moonlight, maybe I'll walk up and touch it as I go past, casually of course!

He's somewhat tall, taller than me anyway. He looks different, somehow, like he needs someone to run up and hug him, but at the same time, considering his irritated glaring at those around him, he seems like he wouldn't let anyone in anyway.

I think I zoned out for a second there, next thing I know a bunch of people had pulled me off the swing, it's not like I was hurting it. I was dragged all over the place. I think I lost an earring too. Damn drunkards, I'll kick the next one I touch I swear…

Then BAM

I'm thrown into a guy, or at least I think it's a guy, could be a chick... A very... Flat chick, but a chick still the same. I changed my mind the minute I looked up, seems I was thrown into THE guy, the angry loner one? Yeah WOW.

I vaguely think I heard one of my 'nice' friends going "Maybe you's two loners will have a whinge fest and become best of friends! " Then all thought was lost.

His eyes, they were amber, the most eye catching colour I've ever seen, they seemed so sad, like they had seen things other people wouldn't want to. I must have zoned out staring into them, because he started waving a hand in my face.

"Hey…hey... PSSTT oi woman!" was what I first heard when I came back down to earth, then I just got frustrated, what kind of way is that to greet someone?

"Excuse me! My name is NOT woman; I think I'd have to pretty much poke my parents in the eye if they ended up naming me wom…." I stopped, because 1. He was laughing at me, which I don't think is very nice and 2. His laugh is simply to die for.

I'd sigh romantically right now if I could. WOWZA. When he laughed his whole face lit up, it never reached his eyes though, I felt the sudden urge to make sure before this night is through, I will make those eyes laugh.

"I haven't laughed like that in a while... thanks I think I needed that" he looks me in the eyes when he says that, I simply frown. I mean, he wasn't laughing with his eyes, so it wasn't a true laugh.

"It wasn't a real laugh" I say simply.

"I'm sorry?"

"It wasn't a real laugh, your eyes, their still sad."

He just stared at me like I had grown a second head or something, maybe I had, I'm not to sure really. Then he suddenly pushes me at arms length away.

Since I was still, right where I was when I got pushed into him, I didn't even notice how we would of looked just standing like that, and for once, I wasn't embarrassed and I didn't care, I just wanted to know why were those eyes, that I think I've fallen for, are so sad.

"Don't ask about things you wouldn't understand" he says lowly, so lowly that I had to move forward to hear it. I just I lost my brain a little while back, who knows. I think I stopped acting like myself when I got thrown into him.

"Look, your eyes are sad, and their really pretty eyes, eyes like that shouldn't be sad ever, no matter what happens, I PLAN on making them a little less sad OKAY!!" I just basically screamed in his face, way to go for first impressions.

I was totally expecting him to just push me away and stomp off to where his friends were, but he didn't. In fact, he groaned and just pulled me into a hug. And what a hug it was, I was so distracted by the fact that I was hugging him he had already begun whispering in my ear.

"I can't tell you, heck I don't even know your name, who the hell would open up to a complete stranger and tell them about their whole life story, I don't tell people, its as simple as that, you made me laugh, yeah sure it didn't reach my eyes, no one makes me laugh, not even people who have known me since toddler years."

I was so intoned to his voice and what he was saying that I didn't notice that he had pulled away and was looking at me, so I looked back, as if I'd be able to look away, if you were being hugged by a complete stranger and their eyes were so sad, would you look away? Didn't think so.

"Who're are you?"

"As in my name?"

"Yes, as in your name" he said back with a smile. I suddenly felt all giddy inside. Man, who is this kid? I never get this giddy just because a guy smiles at me.

"It's Kagz… well Kagome, but who really wants to call people by their full names anymore, honestly, now if you do not give me your name I will have to kill you." I say back with a full blown smile.

"Kagz... I like that, it… fits" he replies, while completely ignoring my VALID threat, in the middle of my inward ranting I didn't notice he had completely pulled away, I thought I must of scared him away. I mean, I'd honestly scare myself away as well.

"It's Inuyasha…and I have a strong suspicion if you killed me, I'd have to take you down with me" I was TRYING to pay attention to what he was saying, really I was, but his eyes, they were getting to me again.

"Oi, Kagome!"

"Hmm?" I smartly reply back, because I'm always well spoken…not.

"Do you always zone in and out and constantly stare at peoples eyes?"

"No, just yours." I reply with a grin. He grins back; I swear I just won the Olympics that's how much that smile effects me, now to get those eyes to smile too.

"I will make them smile, I swear it" I whisper to myself more than him but he heard me, and his eyes widen as he looked at me, then he looked away, staring at something that I couldn't see.

"No one's been able to, what makes you so special?" he turns back to me after he said it. He had this look on his face, I don't know what it was, maybe it's the reason I did what I did next.

So I just took a step closer, and without even realising it pulled his head down to mine and kissed him, I was about to pull away when he suddenly pulled me closer, we were like that for a while, just standing there.

But as we are humans and the need to breathe does happen to arise, we pulled apart, when I looked into his face, he smiled.

Not a smile like he did before, but a crinkly eye, happy smile. The kind that if you smile like that often enough, those are gonna be the wrinkles you'll get as your older. It was silent for a moment.

"I guess you did it". All the while with the smile on his face.

"I guess I did" I say back with a smile, all the while doing a victory dance in my head.


End file.
